SCI FI
Scott Krause Sci FI SCIENTIFIC MEANING "fiction based on imagined future scientific or technological advances and major social or environmental changes, frequently portraying space or time travel and life on other planets."' ' ' HISTORICAL Science fiction is used in our everyday life to some extent. Every day we are thinking of some new futuristic objects that would change the way we live. Ever since the beginning of recorded history ,we've created tools that help us in life,and dreamt of what would belong in the next century. We imagine what isn't real and bring it to life. Science Fiction was created in 1810 by Mary Shelley, It was a form of creative writing that involved incorporating fake things that weren't true in order to make stories interesting an creative. The writing she incorporated used a vast amount of imagination creativeness meaning that anything could go when it came to making stories. Science Fiction is one of the biggest genres today because of this factor of imagination. ' ' EXAMPLES/ BIOGRAPHY' Imagination is used in our everyday lives. In my science fiction class we talk about the future, such as policies and rules and different ways of life which are thoughts and ideas at first which then become facts. And we try and figure out what we have now and ways to make it better. We talk about different forms of identification for people and how people identify themselves,because years ago people started finding out that they didn't fit into the group the government put them into. So back in the mid to early 1900s only a few groups existed for example female and the ale then we started thinking about the future and how we should have more categories and now we have categories to pick from like other for the people that truly think they don't fit in. I think part of the problem is the way we think in the place we live in we come up with all these new ideas and we try and make everyone equal and put everybody on the same level but at the same time people on the other side of the world aren't even thinking about all the little minor issues we want to perfect to try and make our country and out people flawless. It like since we are already so privileged we ran out of reasonable things to fight for so now we come up with all these new problems that weren't even problems before like making more than 3 genders or equal rights or getting rid of racism. None of those things are gonna be gone 100% it's just who we are and the world we live in it's just impossible to do. I mean we can try and fix minor things in our world but we sorta have to accept the world we live in and the way it works. Cause every new idea we come up with there's a ton of new problems that come with it. We make new technology to help us out in our daily life all the time we draw it up on paper and do multiple blueprints of it until the next day when we actually make whatever type of new technology and bring it to life from paper. ' CONCLUSTION' Science Fiction is pretty much tomorrow,we have a handful of things we are currently creating is science fiction until it's being used in the real world. All of our ideas are visual fiction. Any ways of life that we want are critical resistance and fiction at first until they go through our government and become ways of life where we live. Like recently when we passed the same sex laws on they can be married and be together. Which was sorta frowned upon not to long ago until so many people started fighting the ways things currently are. So they came up with an idea to go up against it and when enough people came up with good enough reasoning they all took it to the supreme court fought the battle and won. Critical resistance is Science Fiction how technology and ideas of the future can change the world on a socio political level. Critical resistance is the combination of science fiction and visionary fiction. All critical resistance is a visionary fiction because it -e imagines how the world could be and works to change it.